1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an on-road energy conversion and vibration absorber apparatus in which the kinetic energy received from moving vehicles (including motorcycles and bicycles) and pedestrians are converted into a potential energy using a restorable elastic element to compress and pressurize a fluid, and then to drive a vane wheel by releasing the pressure of the pressurized fluid. The vane wheel in turn drives a generator to generate electric energy.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Continuous rising of the oil cost has been affecting the economy in the whole world that the problems of environmental protection, energy saving, carbon reduction and anti-global green house effect have drawn more attention of the people than ever. At the same time, the development of new and non-contamination energy source is a paramount importance in the present day.
As it is well-known, the traditional steam power plant produces a large amount of carbon dioxide which aggravates the green house effect, the hydraulic power plant is destructive to natural environment in construction and power supply is not reliable during low water periods, and the nuclear power plant is said to be the most threatful to the security. The wind power and solar light are considered to be the new hope of two clean energy sources. However, the both are sometimes geographically restrictive by reason of local climate.
The inventor of the present invention who has a great interest in development of new energy sources has paid attention to the fact that there are so much energy wasted by the vehicles using inefficient engines which produce a large amount of exhaust gases containing harmful ingredients and heat dissipated along the roads to cause environmental pollution. How nice should it be possible to restore such wasted energies for reuse!
In a bid to tackle this problem, the present inventor has dedicated great efforts for years to studying and improving these defects and has come up with the on-road energy conversion and vibration absorber apparatus as provided in this invention that can be used to restore part of the vehicle even pedestrian's lost of energies on the road for reuse.